Infinity Blade Chronicles
by beastbomb
Summary: After the 4th Great Ninja War Naruto thought the world would finally be at peace. But the war awakened and ancient evil that has not been seen for thousands of years...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys like I said in my last post in my first story (The Story of Naruto's Unexpected Love) I got my laptop taken from me so I have to make a new story if I want to continue typing stories for awhile. I apologize to the everyone who likes my story but this is how it is gonna be a for awhile.**_  
_**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

_A certain blonde haired blue eyed knuckle head opened his eyes to find his_

_beautiful wife sleeping peacefully. This knucklehead was known all_

_throughout the elemental nations as many things. The village hidden in the_

_leaves' Number one hyper active Knucklehead being one of the more widely_

_known names. His most commonly known name was the world's savior, or as_

_you know him, Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto saved the world from Tobi who posed as Madara Uchiha who was_

_really Kakashi Sensei's old teammate that was supposed to be dead. Tobi_

_started a 4th Great Ninja War with the entire world and was winning until_

_Naruto mastered his training to use the nine tailed fox's chakra and then set_

_out to stop the fighting. Then the real Madara Uchiha showed up and the five_

_great village leaders, or kages, stopped him albeit barely. While the five_

_Kages were fighting him, Naruto was having the fight of his life against seven_

_of the nine tailed beasts and their jinchuriki. Tailed beast are enormous_

_entities made up of just chakra that are so powerful the could destroy an_

_entire village with the swing of a tail. They were so dangerous that people _

_had to seal them so the tailed beasts could hurt anyone._

_That is where the jinchuuriki come in. They are people who are selected as_

_small childeren or babies to house these entities inside their bodies. The_

_tailed beast are measured in power by how many tails they have. The one_

_tails is the weakest, the two tails is slightly stronger, and so on until you get_

_it nine. When all of the tailed beasts are combined theTen tails, or Juubi, is_

_created which is the most powerful creature on the earth. Tobi captured_

_seven of the tailed beasts and jinchuuriki and forced them to fight Naruto_

_against their will. Then when Naruto and the nine tailed fox had to work_

_together to survive Naruto completed his transformation and became a gold_

_chakra entity of the nine tailed fox with sage markings on it. Tobi saw he was _

_losing and combined the seven tailed beasts he already had and chakra from _

_the nine tails and the eight tails he formed an incomplete version if the ten _

_tailed beast but it was vastly more powerful than the nine tails._

_The past hokages showed up because of a Justu called reanimation, which_

_allowed the user to bring back the souls of the dead in exchange for the life_

_of another. Naruto and the fourth hokage finally got to fight together as_

_father and son but even they could not defeat Tobi once he became the the_

_ten tails jinchuuriki. Sasuke arrived late at the battle and he and Naruto were_

_the ones to defeat Tobi and bring peace to the world._

_That was only five years ago, and so much has changed since then..._

* * *

**_Hey guys, I know this wasn't very long but this was more for an introduction for people not current on the Naruto series and also serves as a reminder for those who needed it. Not only that but I had to write something and this chapter was done in one day. Also, I told guys I wouldn't make another terrible first chapter like I did in my first story. I would really appreciate it if people who already like me as a writer if they could refer my stories to other people to read please! I will have the next chapter up by Friday. Peace out bitches._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Silence. Silence is all that exists except for his own rapid breathing. The smell of smoke, burning flesh and the burning land. All Naruto Uzumaki can hear and smell is his own breathing and the burning. He has his eyes closed as he is feels calm. More calm than he has ever felt. His eyes are closed and it is almost as if he his meditating with his fists at his side, his right fist has blood trailing down his fingers from his then it is almost as if an entire army erupts into cheers.

_Oh wait, it is an entire army. I am out of it right now, _Naruto thinks to himself. He slowly opens his eyes and turns to his left. His gaze meets Sasuke's and for a moment they seem to stare each other down until Sasuke nods to him and gives Naruto a rare smirk. The blonde gives his own lopsided grin and continues turning until he faces the gigantic mass of people only fifty feet away. He slowly reaches his hand straight out in front of him and strikes a poor attempt at a good guy pose, considering how exhausted he is, and gives the army a thumbs up accompanied by his trade mark fox grin and starts to say something. That is until everything turns black.

When he opens his eyes he notices that everything is white. White ceiling, white walls, white floor, and last but not least white door. _Great, I am in another hospital. _He also notices that there are not any beds in the room and that he is alone. Naruto tries to sit up but has to grit his teeth so as to bite back a scream of pain and lays back instantly. The spikey haired blonde is forced to stare at the ceiling for what feels like hours before the door to his room opens. He shifts his head towards the door very slowly, until he gets a giant grin on his face when he sees who it is.

"Glad to see your finally awake brat." Says Tsunade who walks over to his bed with a pleased expression. Naruto simply grins even wider in return and replies,

"Where is everyone? Are they okay?" Tsunade just closes her eyes and shakes her head humorously.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Typical Naruto, worried about everyone else even though he was on deaths doorstep only a few days ago." Said Uzumaki's eyes widen at that.

"I was?" Tsunade nods.

"You had the worst case of chakra exhaustion I have ever seen. On top of that, you had been fighting so long nonstop that almost all of the muscles in you body tore with your last attack against Obito. Also you had a few broken ribs and your right hand's knuckles were pushed back into your hand because of how hard you hit him."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and he thought back to that last attack on Obito.

_Flash back_

Naruto and Obito landed roughly fifteen feet apart from each other. They long since had depleted their tenants' chakra and their own as well. They just stood glaring at each other panting, trying to regain some of their energy before they clash again. Obito looked to Naruto's left where Sasuke was down on one knee and one palm on the ground looking as if he might fall over from exhaustion at any point.

"Why do you continue to resist me, even your comrade has lost the ability to continue. You don't look far behind. You should just give up." Naruto smirked and straightened up. He began to talk and had a sense of Deja Vu when he did.

"Give up, on making me give up!"

With that he crossed his fingers in his trade mark sign and two clones popped into existence beside him with smoke blocking them from view. Naruto used that as a distraction and charged out of the smoke by himself. He darted at Obito as fast as he could and brought his foot back and kicked as hard as he could. Obito was too tired to become intangible so he crossed his arms in front of himself and blocked it. He grunted in surprise when the power from the kick lifted him about five feet off the ground. He heard a shout that he realized was, "_**RASENGAN**_**!**" And looked up to find the real Naruto flying at him through the air with his right arm out stretched with the blue spinning mass of energy in his hand. He spun in midair and kicked Naruto in the back of the head as he went by. But to his surprise Naruto burst into smoke.

_What the he-_ Obito didn't even get to finish his thought before he felt something hit him in the left side of his face before he could touch the ground again. Hard. Naruto had used the clone with the rasengan as a distraction since he knew Obito would think the clone using his most powerful technique would be the real him and a clone threw him. As soon as the real Naruto let go of his clone he dashed out of the smoke and sprinted straight for Obito who was about twenty five feet away now. He smirked when he saw Obito look at the clone just like he wanted him too and even more so when he left himself wide open for attack when he destroyed his clone. He took one more powerful step and jumped the remaining five feet to Obito and reared his fist back. When he connected Obito went flying ten feet backwards already out cold from the initial contact and plowed into a conveniently place rock. Naruto would have to thank the Tsuchikage later for that.

_Flash back end_

Naruto smiled sheepishly and would have reached back to scratch his head embarrassed but didn't want to feel like he was dying so he settled for smiling. Once again Tsunade shook her head amused until the door flew off the hinges and standing behind it with her fist smoking was Sakura.

Naruto eyed her delighted and was about to speak until he saw the look in her eye. His blood stopped flowing and he turned pale. _Why me? WHY? _Sakura walked over to his head calmly and stared at him... Calmly. _What the hell is she doing why isn't she screaming at me? _He waited a few more moments both of them staring at each other calmly. Then she erupted.

_**"NAARUTOO! Why would you do that to yourself! We were afraid you would die and that we would never get to thank you for what you did we thought, we thought-" **_Her voice caught and she stopped. Now Naruto could see she wasn't mad. Actually she appeared scared and worried about him more than he had ever seen before. _Sakura chan..._ Naruto ignored the screams of protest that racked through his body and he sat up and pulled Sakura into an embrace. She seemed surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around him and started to sob into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally Sakura released him and slowly stood back up her eyes puffy but she seemed more relaxed.

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and blushed then looked away. Naruto looked confused and asked,

"You okay Sakura chan? You got a little red are you getting sick or something?" Tsunade face palmed, while Sakura smiled a little and assured him that she would be fine by nodding once.

"Clueless as ever." Tsunade mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Baachan?"

"Nope."

All of Naruto's friends came by to see him throughout the day and even some people he didn't know. This one older looking lady, probably around her fifties came in and thanked him personally. She said that he saved her son from a group of white Zetsu. Naruto just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Thankfully visiting hours are over so he doesn't need to go through any more of that.

_It is too much, I don't want to be called hero I just did what I believed was right. Oh well, time to get the show on the road._ Naruto changed as quietly as he could and then hurriedly jumped back into the bed moments before Tsunade opened the door to check up on him. Naruto heard the door closed and smirked knowing what would happen five seconds later. Sure enough the door opened again and then an audible sigh of relief was heard and the door shut again. Naruto waited for a few more moments until nothing more happened and slid out of bed. Just to be safe he summoned a shadow clone to pose as the real him asleep in the bed and slipped open the window.

With one last look at his shadow clone, who was giving him two thumbs up he leapt out of the window and landed stealthily in the grass. When he looked around he noticed he was actually right beside the main base of operation the the medical ninjas. He started towards the woods behind him and was almost there. That is until he froze at a voice. But not just any voice. No. It was Tsunade's.

"Going somewhere Naruto?" She said as she was leaning against a tree to his left. Naruto whipped his head around and stared completely big eyed at her at a loss for words.

"Yes where were you going Naruto?" This time Naruto nearly shit himself because to his right was Sakura leaning agains a tree very much like Tsunade. _I am going to die... _He thought to himself. Both Sensei and student had an evil glint in their eyes as they started to walk towards him cracking their knuckles. Naruto finally found his voice since he began screaming,

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T KILL ME!" By the end of it he was on his knees begging with anime tears flowing freely out of his eyes. The duo was unperturbed though and dragged him kicking and screaming all the way back to his room grinning maniacally.

Ino Yamanaka wasn't having the best of days so far. To start she woke up to her mother yelling through her door to get up. She had grudgingly listened to her mother tell her what her chores for the day were and then set out to do them. One is which involved scrubbing the windows at the command center for the alliance. Hooray.

Now she was walking through the little flea market type area that seemed to have set up over night. She stopped at a few and then kept walking not seeing anything of interest. After awhile she ran into Sasuke who was sitting on a rock in the middle of the field meditating and her inner fan girl came out in full effect.

"Sasuke-kun! It has been so long! I missed you so much, I mean we all have but me especially-" she continued on after that for a few minutes until Sasuke finally spoke.

"Ino." Ino stopped her mindless blathering and asked,

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"You are still haven't grown up I see." That stopped her dead in her tracks, all happiness leaving her. Sasuke's eyes flashed to her so quickly it almost startled her.

"You are just as bad as Naruto, actually you are worse because at least he is powerful." He finished, and then proceeded to shun shin away.

Hence her bad mood. People seemed to be avoiding her which she was fine with, they would just annoy her anyway. _I can't believe Sasuke-kun compared me to Naruto! I am not that annoying. Am I? Speaking of Naruto I haven't seen him since that last battle. I wonder how he is? I should go see him, if he didn't escape from the hospital yet._ She changed her path to the direction of the hospital and continued walking.

_A few minutes later..._

What she was looking at now could be described as the funniest thing she has ever seen in her life and probably will ever see. She was standing in the door way to Naruto's room. Naruto was there on his bed and was smiling at her. He seemed be anyway, she couldn't tell because he had on a muzzle. Not only did he have chakra sealing tags all over his body, he was strapped to the bed by what seemed to be hundreds of straps. So yeah, that may have been the funniest thing she has ever seen.

Naruto on the other hand was very annoyed that Ino was laughing at him right now. Normal people would feel bad for him, or just shake their heads and keep on walking. But no, here was the platinum haired kunoichi rolling on the flooring with anime tears spewing out of her eyes.

"I could use some help when you are done pissing yourself Ino." Naruto said without even trying to hide his annoyance. She wiped her eyes with her finger before saying anything.

"Is that really all you have to say to me Naruto, it_ has _been awhile since we talked. You sure you didn't have anything else you would like to say to me instead?" Ino asked using a deceptively sweet voice. Naruto froze and all the color faded from his face almost immediately. It took a few moments but Naruto seemed to remember that he need to defend himself right about now and twitching on the bed.

"What? Uh yea of course why wouldn't I have anything else to say I mean I do and I would tell you right now if you give me the chance and stop glaring at me!" He paused mid speech to gauge her reaction to see if he somehow diffused the situation. Unfortunately he still is an idiot when trying to talk to the other sex._ If anything she seems even more annoyed with me! I am going to have to try something drastic if I want to keep her from getting pissed._

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"You uhh look really nice today Ino..." He very hesitantly stated waiting for the explosion. Ino on the other hand seemed to be surprised by his answer. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but then closed and stared at him. _I think I just fucked up._

_"_Oh I didn't mean to make more mad please don't kill me pl-"

"Don't ruin it, you actually didn't piss me off for once." Ino stopped him from his begging. Naruto's eyes became little slits as he stared at her.

"Wha? Why?" Ino just sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why would I you just complemented me?" She asked. Naruto looked at her wide eyed seemingly unable to speak. _Why wouldn't she hit me? Sakura-chan always hit me! I don't understand._

Meanwhile in Ino's mind, _why would i hit him? What have you done to him Forehead? _

"Well it was nice seeing ya Naruto i gotta go." she said, but before she could turn around he called out to her.

"Can you help me out of all this please?" he even gave her the puppy dog eyes for a bonus. She simply laughed and replied as she left the room, "Nope."

_A week later..._

A blond haired young man was walking through the streets watching everyone pack up their things in preparation for moving it all back to their separate villages and return to their families. Nobody seemed completely happy to go, if anything they looked almost sad. New friends gave sad goodbyes as they left to reunite with their families. _If only you could see this now Pervy Sage, everyone united together to protect the world. There was no fighting each other just cooperation between villages. It is what you always dreamed of, there is finally peace. I am going to make sure it stays that way..._

Naruto continued on his way through the streets with a pleasant smile on his face, watching how united everyone is.

_Meanwhile near an invisible broken dome barrier..._

"Ku ku ku, it is nice to have the old team back together isn't it?"

"Fuck that, I just want to some fucking payback."

_**Well sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy with school and I should have known better than to say I would have the next chapter so soon. Please leave reviews, thanks!**_


End file.
